


Heart Like Yours

by pretty_weeper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou Suguru x Terushima Yuuji, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kyousuna, Mutual Pining, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Suna Rintarou-centric, kyoutani kentarou is bad at feelings, suna rintarou is bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: Kyoutani was a brash person, he didn’t really think before acting, and he didn't have many friends. He had that stupid song playing on loop in his head.Suna was impulsive, he had three main friends, and he went to the same school as his soulmate without realizing it. He had only the silence in his head to accompany him.-When the song your soulmate is listening to plays in your head, and kyoutani finds comfort in that while suna is the opposite.-slow updates sorry :(
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Fateful Meetings

Kyoutani was a brash person, he didn’t really think before acting, and he didn't have many friends. He had that stupid song playing on loop in his head.

Suna was impulsive, he had three main friends, and he went to the same school as his soulmate without realizing it. He had only the silence in his head to accompany him.

-

Kyoutani sat in class, he stared at the whiteboard in boredom. He had completed the worksheet already and was now just waiting for class to end so he could go to lunch, 

_How could a heart like yours? ever love a heart like mine_

The lyrics were clear in his mind, and he scoffed softly. The lyrics were from the song his soulmate had been listening to for the last week. Now he wasn’t complaining, but the song was starting to make him question if he should try to reach out to his soulmate.

Suna was in the bathroom skipping class, his earbuds blaring to drown out the silence of the world around him. With him was Terushima Yuuji and Daishou Suguru, his two friends who were making out with each other. They had been together for almost a year now, accidentally meeting in detention. Suna wouldn’t admit it, but he was jealous of the two, wishing his soulmate would reach out to him in some way shape or form. He stared up at the bathroom ceiling and sighed softly 

“What’s up Rin?” Terushima pried himself away from Daishou so he could stand in front of Suna 

“what if I’m just stupid for trying Yu”

“bitch say that shit again and I’ll beat your ass”

Suna laughed “says you-“

Daishou smiled lazily “still listening to that stupid song?”

“maybe i am, you’ll never know” Suna scoffed as he leaned against Terushima’s shoulder 

“god you’re helpless” Terushima chimed in

“who’s the one who helped you find each other? exactly,” Suna walked towards the door, putting his hood up “see you two after school”

The bell rang and Suna left the bathroom, he pushed his way through the filtering crowd of students towards his final class of the day. He quietly slipped into the classroom, this was the only class he would ever show up to as it brought him safety and comfort. 

Kyoutani had recently switched his last class so he had gotten there a few minutes early, he sat in the back, his eyes closed as he rested his head against the table in front of him. The music had stopped suddenly in his head and frowned slightly, normally the music would go on although out classes, maybe his soulmate's phone died?

Suna walked up to Kyoutani with half lidded eyes “you’re in my spot”

“eh? there’s no assigned spots” Kyoutani looked up

“move, it’s my spot”

“i don’t see your name on it”

“i don’t care, just move over damn”

Kyoutani slanted his eyes “why don’t you just sit next to me fucker”

Suna slammed his things next to Kyoutani “there! happy?”

Kyoutani furrowed his brows “god you're annoying”

-

Their teacher wrote out in large letters ‘PARTNER PROJECT’ “you have next two weeks to complete this project. Remember this project is to teach you how to work with people you don’t know or don’t like.”

Suna wasn’t pleased with being paired with Kyoutani “you’re lucky this is the one class I like and that I don't want to fail.” he crossed his arms

Kyoutani leaned back in his chair and tsk’d, he missed the sound of the music in his head. He glanced at Suna and rolled his eyes “so how the hell are we going to do this project”


	2. Why are you following me?!

Suna looked at the egg and then at Kyoutani “we’re supposed to what now-”

“Fucking take care of it dumbass- give me it” Kyoutani went to grab the “child”

“No! You’ll break it!” Suna stepped back, holding the egg

The project was that you and your partner had to take care of an egg as if it was your child, a lot of the groups had worked out ideas on how it would work between them while Kyoutani and Suna, well, fought over who would take the egg home for the day.

“You’ll break it” Suna glared

“If you don't watch where you're going YOU’RE going to break it dumbass”

Suna tripped backwards and watched as the egg flew out of his hand, his eyes wide open

Kyoutani grabbed Suna and the egg quickly “fucking dumbass! Watch where you’re going”

Suna blushed at the close proximity of their bodies oh

Kyoutani dropped Suna onto the desk and held the egg gently 

Suna huffed as he landed “god you’re a dick!”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and ignored Suna's comment. He walked away from the taller with a huff

Their teacher came over and looked between the two “You two need to work together on this project. I am not going to deal with attitude this semester Suna”

Suna crossed his arms and sulked “yes sir…”

“Kyoutani.”

“Yes sir..” he grumbled quietly as he sat back down, he ignored the fact that Suna had purposely knocked into him when he stood up

“Oops, sorry” suna's voice was laced with insincerity “Didn’t mean to hurt you”

Kyoutani glared at Suna with sharp daggers “Fucking watch it.”

“Language Kyoutani.” the teacher scolded

-

When the bell rang Suna snatched the egg from Kyoutani's hands “this is mine for the damn day”

Kyoutani tried to grab the egg back from Suna “like hell it is”

“Suna! Kyoutani! Come here.”

The two looked at each other with anger in their eyes as their teacher called for them

“Because you two are not cooperating with each other, you will use this assignment to get to know each other and to get along. If you two are not on good terms by the end of the assignment you both fail the class.”

There was silence, the two students now knowing the stakes of the assignment.

“You are dismissed”

Kyoutani and Suna turned at the same time, they walked the same direction for awhile before they both stopped

“Why are you following me!?” they asked at the same time

“I’m not following you!”

“Stop copying me dammit!”

The two were quiet

“Really, stop it” suna's voice was laced with irritation “it’s annoying”

Kyoutani pushed past Suna, causing the taller to fall to the ground

“Hey! What the fuck dude?” Suna scrambled up and chased Kyoutani 

Kyoutani stopped in front of his house and scoffed “look whos following now, what are you, a lost puppy?”

Suna scoffed “my house is right there dude, what the hell are you talking about”

“And mines right here”

There was an awkward silence

“AW COME ON-”

“WHATS THIS BULLSHIT-”


	3. Thursday Aren't An Option

Suna stormed off to his house in frustration, when he got to his room he tossed his book bag to the side and collapsed on his bed, screaming into a pillow. He stayed like this for a while, his face pressed into his pillow with frustration.

Kyoutani carefully set the egg at the desk in his room “fucking bullshit… since when are we neighbors” he looked out the window and saw Suna moving around _even better his room is across from mine_

Suna looked through his window and saw Kyoutani staring. He got up from his bed and shut his blinds, as soon as he did he heard a thunk against his window. He tried to ignore it. There was another thunk. After a moment he reopened his shades and opened his window to speak just to be met by a rock to the face

Kyoutani threw rocks at Suna’s window to try and get his attention, when he tossed the third rock he laughed as it hit his face “fucking dumbass”

“What the hell do you want?!” he rubbed his head

“I need your number asshole”

“You couldnt fucking come over and ask for it god damn”

“No because you’re a dick”

“Well now you’re not getting my number until you get me jelly sticks”

“What the fuck!?”

“You hit me with a fucking rock! Chop chop doggy or you’re not getting my number” suna slammed the window shut and left his room to sit downstairs. He flopped onto the couch and huffed, staring up at the ceiling

Kyoutani closed his own window and decided that if he wanted to pass, he would have to do this to get on Suna’s good side. He ran downstairs and found a box of jelly sticks, he grabbed them as he sulked out the door just wanting to get this done with. As he walked to next door he heard that song playing again in his head 

_know that i’m here, know that i'm here, waiting_

Suna jumped when he heard the doorbell “did this bitch really come over-” he opened the door and scowled “you really did show up-”

“Well no shit i need your stupid number so we do the project”

Suna left the door for a moment to get a piece of paper to write his number down. He turned and saw Kyoutani leaning against the doorframe, he pushed the paper against his chest and huffed “there now go”

“No”

“What the hell do you mean _no_ ”

“Im not leaving until we come up with a stupid plan for this project”

Suna groaned and held his head “why did _you_ have to show up in that class”

Before Kyoutani could reply Sunas sister came barreling in

“Rin! Can you help me with my homework?” she asked tilting her head slightly to the side, completely ignoring Kyoutani

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow “who’s this?”

Suna lifted his sister up “my little sister, why do you care?”

Kyoutani tsk’d “whatever…”

“Rinrin who’s this?” she asked quietly

“His partner for an assignment”

“My name is Rei! What’s yours?”

“Kentaro”

Suna watched the two talk for a moment “Rei, go get your homework out… i’ll help you in a minute”

Rei jumped out of Sunas arms and ran off “hurry up rin!”

Suna ran his hand through his hair “what exactly do you want to ask-”

“We should make a schedule for the next two weeks”

Suna had gone quiet for a moment too long

“Suna”

Suna snapped back “sorry zoned out, what were you saying?”

“Schedule for the next two weeks”

“Right.. Okay well next weekend i won’t be in town”

“Where are you going”

“None of your business”

“Fine, keep your secrets”

Suna sat on the counter and got onto his phone “You’re nosey”

“You’re annoying” kyoutani leaned back against the wall

“You’re going to need to take care of the egg next weekend, I can do it this weekend. Thursdays i can’t do it because i have stuff to do with Rei”

“So i’ll take Wednesday thursday tuesday this week. You take those days next week”

“I can’t do thursday, kyoutani”

“Well it’s only fair”

“I. Cant.”

“Tell me why”

“I can’t fucking tell you”

Kyoutani scoffed “fine. Be that way, but you’re taking the damn egg”

Suna groaned and held his head “fucking fine”

“Rin! Hurry up! You’re taking so long!” rei’s voice echoed

“I have to go.. Doors open” suna walked away to help Rei with her homework.

Kyoutani watched Suna walk away, he set the jelly sticks on the counter and left the home


End file.
